Royal Wales
Royal Wales was a student at Shimer College in the Seminary period. He is not listed in the 1862 catalog, although his younger brother Henry is; from this it seems likely that he completed his attendance no later than 1859. Shimer connections *Brother of alum Henry Wales *Husband of alum Anna Belding Wales *Brother-in-law of alum Helen Belding Mentioned *in "The Roll-Call" Pacific Coast Journal of Homoeopathy, 1907, p. 275: *:DR. ROYAL PORTER WALES (Homoeopathic Medical College of Missouri, 1861) died at Colorado Springs on January 1st, aged sixty-seven years. Profiled *on RootsWeb (Alice Horner) (as "Robert Porter Wales") *in "Royal P. Wales", Portrait & Biographical Album of Carroll County, 1889: *:This leading physician of the city of Lanark was born in Ogle County, IL in 1838, and is a son of Horatio and Mary E. Wales, natives of Massachusetts, both of whom are now living at Polo IL. They were pioneers of Ogle County, where they had settled at a very early day, coming there soon after their marriage in the East. They encountered the usual hardships of pioneer life and did heir share in subduing the wild prairie and erecting their own comfortable home, in which they reared the eight children that sprang up around their hearthstone. There they lived and prospered and today both are held in honor, not only as among the earliest, but as among the best citizens of Ogle County. *:The subject of this sketch was reared on the home farm until he was 18 years of age, and received his earlier education in the district schools of his native county. Having absorbed all the knowledge that could be imparted to him there, he became for two years a pupil of the Mt. Carroll Seminary, and, on leaving that, taught school for four months. Having determined to devote his life to the practice of the healing art, he commenced the study of medicine in Rock Creek Twp. under Dr. Lenard Pratt, an eminent practitioner of that neighborhood, with whom he remained for three years. He then took a course in the Homeopathic Medical College at St. Louis MO, where he was graduated in 1861, and then began the practice of his profession with his old preceptor, Dr. Pratt, their connection continuing three and a half years. On the desolution of this co-partnership Dr. Wales removed to Lanark, and entered into a partnership with his brother, H.W. Wales. They are the leading physicians of the city of Lanark, and command a large practice in that place in the the surrounding country, and are universally regarded as among the most successful practitioners of Carroll County, having a wide reputation for humanity, as well as skill in their profession. *:The subject of this sketch was married in this county, in 1863 to Miss Anna E. Belding, a daughter of Daniel and Harriet Belding, and a native of Bradford County PA, born in 1845. This union has been sanctified by the birth of two children, a son and a daughter, C. Albertine and Marion E. In addition to his property in Lanark Dr. Wales is the owner of one-half of 860 acres of land, 751 1/2 acres being in Benton County Iowa and 108 1/2 in Carroll County. He started in life poor, and has had to make his own way, but had the advantage of a good education, and the marked success which he has achieved, both financially and professionally, is due to the energy and perseverance with which he followed the course he had early marked out for himself. In his political sentiments he is a Republican, but does not let that interfere in his choice of men to conduct home affairs. He is a prominent Mason, belonging to Lodge No. 423 at Lanark, Chapter 139, of the same place and Freeport Commandery No. 7, K.T. References Category:Physicians Category:Shimer couples